


Eyes the Window to the Soul

by Summer_Rose



Series: Eyes the Window to the Soul [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Rose/pseuds/Summer_Rose
Summary: Haechan expresses his feelings through his eyes.Mark says his feelings aloud.





	Eyes the Window to the Soul

**Haechan**

It's like floating in the air. I can see the people, but I can't hear them. The sounds are muffled, I’ve detached from my body. The longer I float, I’ll lose myself. It’s scary yet oddly peaceful. I wonder what it'll be like if I surrender to it. The feeling only lasts a couple of seconds, and then I'm back. 

“Haechan!” I hear Mark call my name. I turn to face him. 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” He says with a warm and soft smile. He's so beautiful when he smiles, it almost hurts to look at him. His smile is so radiant that I find myself smiling back at him. 

I look at him in the eyes, and like always he's sincere. He keeps me grounded. It's because of him, I fight. I wouldn't be at peace knowing that if I left, Mark would be sad. Someone like him should never be sad nor hurt. He deserves all the love and happiness in the world. 

I don't say the words back, but he knows I love him too. 

**Mark**

I can feel him gone still. I know what's happening to him. I look at him and see that he's not completely here. The look in his eyes gives it away. I stare at him for a second and then call his name. 

He blinks a couple of times and then turns to face me. I gaze into his brown eyes and tell him that I love him. He knows that I do, I tell him everyday. I will never stop telling him, because he needs to know that I'll always be here for him. He needs to know that I love him so much that every time I see him I want to go up to him and kiss him. I want to hold him tight and never let go. 

He doesn't say anything back, but I can tell by his eyes and smile that he loves me too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini oneshot that I just randomly spat out before going to bed. I hope you guys like it, I know it's depressing, but still. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave one!


End file.
